Spiderman:Carnage
by shf4839
Summary: Spiderman has to deal with Carnage, Venom, and Rhino and Shocker, and a surprise villain.


Spiderman: Carnage

It wasn't a surprise that it was raining. The weatherman forecast a heavy rain that was supposed to go on all night and a 30 chance tomorrow. We see a familiar silhouette crouched on a nearby rooftop. He thinks to himself no one would try anything on a night as miserable feeling as tonight is. He is about to head home and get out of the rain when he hears a scream.

Spiderman: I guess it was just wishful thinking.

Spiderman swings off in the direction the scream came from.

Spiderman looks down and sees a young woman running from a man about average build.

Spiderman can not tell much about the man besides that he is wearing a really thick coat.

We see the young woman run into a nearby abandoned warehouse with her pursuer not far behind.

Spiderman talking to himself: My spider sense just kicked in so I better hurry, if there is any chance of me helping her.

Spiderman swings low and into the cargo bay door to the warehouse. He is met with the large arm that feels like he swung into a solid steel girder.

Spiderman stands up and tries to shake away the cobwebs.

Spiderman shaking his head clear: That was fun.

The Rhino: Don't take it personal web head. My boss wants you dead.

Spiderman: Who might your boss be?

Rhino: Do you think I am stupid enough to tell you that.

Spiderman: I was kind of hoping you were.

Spiderman: I was wondering where did the small guy I was chasing in here get off to?

Rhino: I told him to leave because I can crush a bug like you on my own.

Rhino charges and almost gets spider-man but he manages to jump over him at the last second.

Spiderman: You will have to move faster than that if you want me.

Rhino charges again this time he runs through the back wall of the warehouse.

Spiderman leaps out of the hole in the wall after rhino.  
Rhino grabs Spiderman around his midsection with his left and and runs and slams spiderman into a nearby wall. Holding spider-man Rhino pulls back with his right hand and is about to punch him through the wall.

A voice comes over the radio headset at the rhinos ear.  
Voice: Rhino come in Rhino.

Rhino: I am here what do you want?

Voice: Nice way to talk to your paycheck isn't it.

Voice: Anyway I just wanted to say return to base We will  
consider this attempt a success.

Rhino: But boss I am one blow away from completing the job.

Voice: Rhino return to base.

Rhino: Fine I am on my way.

Rhino throws Spiderman into the wall behind him, he walks up to the wall above spidey who is trying to gather his wits, and then slams both fists into the wall causing a large amount of debris to fall on top of Spiderman pinning him to the ground, before charging off in another direction to get back to the home base.

Spiderman digs his way out from under the debris and dusts himself off and says: ok ready for round two (his voice trailing off as he looks around and doesn't see rhino anywhere).

Spiderman: How could a man that big disappear in that short of a time frame.

Spiderman jumps to the roof of a nearby building to see if he can see him from there. He doesn't.

Spiderman: I will get him next time. Spiderman jumps and swings off for home.

Nearby a white van drives off. It is carrying some particular cargo.

Rhino: Why didn''t the boss let me kill him and get it over with.

The Man from earlier: I don't know but I think it would have been easier if we both would have took him on. I want a crack at him next time.

Rhino: What is your gimmick anyway. You dressed up in those red boots and tights.

There Boss comes over the microphone: Excellent first attempt gentlemen. Rhino next time you fight him you can kill him. But lets let our other friend have a shot at him next time I want to see if he does as well as you did.

Rhino: Alright Boss if that's what you want.

The Boss: Come back to base and we will formulate an attack plan.

The other man who we now see is the shocker: All right boss we are in route to base.

Peter thinking to himself as he walks out the door of his apartment: I don't know how that big guy with the horn got  
away from me last night.  
Peter: I can find him later.

Peter arrives at the bugle walks in he is almost knocked down by the repairmen that are running around in the bugle. (Most of them are here trying to repair the window's that venom broke last time he paid JJ a visit.)

JJ: Parker! Where have you been.

Peter: Home asleep JJ.

JJ: Peter my boy this is your lucky day your pictures of Brock in his cell sold plenty of papers. People were glad he is off the streets.

Peter: You pay me I will take pictures of anything you want JJ.

JJ: In case you are wondering what I meant by its your lucky day rumor around the streets is there is a big guy running around causing mayhem I want you to find him and get us some front page material.

Peter thinking to himself: you got that right.

Peter: On it JJ.

JJ: Peter One more thing, We need those photos by the late edition.

Peter: I will do my best.

JJ: NO, your best isn't good enough you need to do better than your best.

Peter walks out the door. He takes the elevator all the way up to the roof.

After checking to make sure no one in surrounding buildings are watching he quickly changes and swings off to look for rhino

Back at home base

Rhino: Boss, me and shocker are going to go get that wall crawler next time.

The boss walks in.

Shocker whispers to rhino: remind me again why we are taking orders from a kid.

Rhino: Its good pay that's all we need.

Harry: I want you to go out after Spiderman today shocker.

Shocker: Sure boss but any particular way you want me to get his attention.

Harry: Blow up the fountain in central park with your shockwaves, that will get his attention.

Shocker: But boss if he knocks me in the water my suit becomes a time bomb.

Harry: Be careful not to let him knock you into the water then.  
Shocker: But (he lets it go and starts to walk towards the van.

Shocker talking to himself as he climbs in the van: I still don't know why Osborn wants to kill Spiderman so bad, well that's not my business, orders are orders.

About twenty minutes later

Shocker arrives at the park looks at a nearby tree and decides to check his calibrations on his hand units. He hits the tree with one of his blasts and knocks it over.

Everyone in the park scatters running for cover like in an old Japanese Godzilla movie.

Shocker: I guess that will do.

Shocker walks about twenty feet from the fountain.

Shocker charges up and he blasts the fountain.

Spiderman feels a slight buzz from his spider sense coming from the west, he thinks to himself central park is just west of here.

Spiderman: Maybe it will be rhino.

Spiderman starts swinging west, following his spider sense.

Spiderman's spider sense is picking up in strength the closer he gets to the park so he speeds up because, he knows that whatever it is, it is dangerous and he knows he should be there now.

The fountain flips over and shatters the water from the line under it, which shoots straight up.

Shocker steps back to avoid the water.

Spiderman lands in a nearby tree and webs his camera in place.

Spiderman Jumps up out of the tree and lands on the other side of the water opposite the shocker.

Spiderman: You are not that rhino guy what is your beef with the city.

Spiderman: I mean what did that mean old fountain do to you, take your lucky penny when you were little?

Shocker: Actually web head I don't have a beef with the city just one with you.

Spiderman barely has time to understand what he just heard before his spider-sense kicks into over drive.

He jumps and barely avoids one of the shockers blasts.  
The blast goes through the wall of a nearby building and makes a large hole.

Spiderman: What did I do to get on your hit list.

Shocker: Nothing personal webs Its just a job.  
Spiderman: Nothing personal you talk like its putting a dog to sleep at the local pound.

Shocker: To me that's all this is.

Spiderman jumps at the shocker. Shocker blasts the ground right in front of him where Spiderman would have landed.  
Spiderman falls into the hole that is about 3 feet long and 6 feet deep.

Spiderman: You ever thought about working in a cemetery?  
He jumps up and out of the hole and punches shocker in the face, he lands on the other side of shocker who kneels forward trying to shake his head clear.

Shocker stands back up and turns to face spiderman again.  
Spiderman jumps at shocker again but this time he shot a web-line behind him and anchored himself like a bungee cord.  
Shocker blasted the ground again but this time he jumped and the blast carried him up and back about a foot farther than he would have like to have been.

Shocker realizes he has landed in the water that is being shot straight up.

Shocker: oh no. He quickly drops the shirt and the gauntlets. He throws them in Spiderman''s general area.

Spiderman: Thanks for the weapons but they are not my type.  
His spider sense goes off and he jumps away from the gauntlets right before they explode.

Spiderman looks up and sees the shocker running for the white van he saw the other night. He didn't think anything about the van earlier because it was usual for cargo vans to be carrying things in that neighborhood.

Spiderman jumps lands right in front of the shocker.

Spiderman: Where are you going cuddles?

Shocker takes a futile swing at Spiderman who dodges it and knocks shocker out with a blow of his own.

Spiderman webs shocker up and leaves him for the authorities.

Spiderman walks over to the van and looks at the side. It has a piece of paper sticking up that is just the corner of a larger piece.  
Spiderman peels the paper off the van he is surprised partly by what he sees under it.

Spiderman: Property of Oscorp.

Spiderman: Harry.

Spiderman hears the sound of help in the distance and retrieves his camera that he had hidden in a tree before the fight before jumping up high enough to start web swinging for the bugle.

Police Precinct twenty minutes later.

The police lead The shocker to booking.  
Officer: Name

Shocker: The shocker

Officer: Name

Shocker refuses to answer, he just keeps quiet.

The booking officer gives up on getting an answer from this idiot.

Officer: fine your prints will give us your name shortly anyway.

Shocker gets lead back to his cell where he will await transfer to a new facility.

Shocker looks at the small red haired man and the larger one in the cell next to his.

Shocker: You two boy friend and girlfriend or what.

Eddie reaches through the bars tries to grab the shocker but misses.

Shocker: Wait a minute I recognize you, you are that reporter who tried to do in Jameson and Spiderman not long ago right.

Eddie: The Name is Eddie Brock. Who are you?

Shocker: They call me the shocker.

Cletus: That is a weak name.

Shocker: What no one disrespects the shocker if Spiderman hadn't tricked me and made me destroy my gauntlets you would be dead.

Cletus: A real man doesn't need gauntlets.

Cletus: I once disembowled a man with a spoon.

Eddie: You make me sick cletus.

A guard walks in and says: Break it up you two Cassidy what did I tell you about your mouth.

Cletus: Oh guard just so you know I am going to kill you when I get out of here.

Guard: I hear that all the time.

Cletus: Yeah but I mean it.

Another guard walks in. Hey shcultz your prints came back.

First Guard: what's his first name?

Second Guard: Herman  
Cletus: No wonder you are in the life of crime with a name like that I would have just shot myself.

Herman: I will take you when we get out of here.

Cletus laughs one of his sinister laughs as the guards walk out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter walks into the bugle for the second time that day.

JJ spots peter and He catches up to him.

JJ: Peter I know you have my rhino pictures right.

Peter: Sorry JJ I went all over I could not find that rhino guy anywhere.

JJ: I don't want to hear sorry I want to know why you are here instead of out there still looking for him.

Peter: Alright if that's what you want JJ. I stopped by to give you some pictures of a new super-villain. As he was about to be carried off he kept saying no-one makes a fool of the shocker.

JJ: Let me see them.

Peter takes the film out of his camera and hands it to JJ: I haven't developed them yet but here is the film.

JJ: Hoffman get in here.

Hoffman looks up from his desk: Yes Mr. Jameison.

JJ: Get this film downstairs and get it developed.

Hoffman: I'm on it.

Hoffman takes the film from JJ and takes it downstairs to be developed.

JJ: What are you waiting for Parker?

Peter: Are you going to write me a check now (or trails off.

JJ: If I recall that wasn't your assignment.

Peter: But

JJ: No buts get back out there and get me some pictures of that rhino.

Peter: Fine if that's what you want.

Peter walks out of the bugle and into a nearby alley where spidey quickly emerges a moment later.

Spiderman: He wants pictures of a rhino I will get him pictures of a rhino.

Spiderman jumps up to the wall of the alley and then proceeds to climb to the roof of a building which he uses as his jump point into his swing.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------On the other side of town we see a fairly large figure driving a white van probably a little faster than he should.

Rhino: That fool got captured. I will break him out.

Rhino gives it a little gas as he heads toward the station.

After a few minutes of driving the rhino arrives and parks the van about a half a block away of the station.

Rhino looks the precinct over and sees a few rooms with bars on the windows: There is my destination.

Rhino walks back about 30 feet so he will be able to build up some momentum

The rhino charges and the wall gives way under his power.  
The alarms at the station go off. All the officers there run for the holding cells. One of the officers that is trying to get there knocks off the holding container that was holding the organic AI from the recent Venom incident.

The rhino looks around the cell he has broken into. He realizes it's the wrong cell when he sees the little red haired man and the blonde headed guy dusting debris off of themselves.  
The police arrive and start shooting at the rhino he acts like its flies landing on him.

Rhino: Whoops wrong cell.

Rhino walks over to the wall separating the two cells and knocks it down.

Rhino steps between the shocker and the guards so to block the bullets from hitting shocker.

Rhino: You ready to go.

Shocker: What took you so long?

Rhino: Traffic.

Shocker and Rhino step through the hole in the wall and head for the van.

Shocker: Rhino, what about my suit they have part of it in the personal effects division.

Rhino: Don't worry I brought your spare.

Shocker: All right lets go.  
The two of them climb into the van and drive off.

Shocker pulls on his uniform and his spare wrist units.

Shocker: Lets stop at the next jewelry store we see.

Rhino: Why?

Shocker: We will attract Spiderman by the trouble we start.

Shocker: Then we will kill him.  
Rhino: How are we going to kill him.

Shocker: Between the two of us he can't win.

Harry comes over the speaker in the van: Rhino come in Rhino.

Rhino: I am here.

Harry: Did you get shocker?

Rhino: Yeah I sprung him.

Shocker: Boss I just got an idea.

Harry: What is it? Remember I don't pay you guys to think.

Shocker: Me and rhino are going to stop and get Spiderman's attention and then both of us attack him.

Harry: Do it that is so crazy it just might work.

Shocker: Lets finish that bug once and for all.

Meanwhile back inside the station.

All the aggression and fighting that went on during the breakout has given the AI the energy to escape and try to connect to its former host.

It arrives at the cell and stops right between Brock and Cassidy.  
Brock Looks at it and says: What are you waiting for we need to be free.

The AI still does not move.

Something about the AI is different. It appears to be pulling in two different directions.

Part of it wants to join with Brock to become venom again. The other part is being drawn to Cassidy by his rage and hatred.  
It starts to stretch. It splits right in the middle. The split results in a black AI and a red AI.

The two separate AI go to their different hosts.

Venom jumps out of the hole in a moment leaving the other two to their own ends.

The Red AI starts covering Cletus, he resists at first but he begins to feel the power surging through him, he then begins just embracing it, he lets it cover him completely.

Cassidy then walks over to the door of the cell and rips it off its hinges.

Most of the police left trying to follow rhino and shocker.

There was two officers left to mind the station, one was the jailer from earlier, who made light of Cletus's threats and the other was the desk clerk.  
They never saw it coming.

They are both standing at the coffee pot both helping themselves to cups of coffee.

The red spikes come out of nowhere and impale the desk clerk.

The Guard drops his cup and it shatters on the floor and the coffee that was at the top of the cup is now in a large puddle at his feet.

The Guard is too shocked to even scream, he turns slowly to see what just killed the clerk.

Cletus: Cletus laughs a sinister laugh.

The Guard: Who..(trailing off momentarily) who are you?

Cletus orders the AI to reveal his face to the man.

The AI does so, and the man is shocked to see the face, of Cletus  
Cassidy.

Cletus: What surprised?

The Guard: Cletus, but how?

Cletus: Don't worry about the how, I believe I told you I was going to do something to you didn't I.

The Guard thinks for a second then says: Cletus No...( He gets cut off as a large spike that is still connected to cletus's arm gets run through his chest.

Cletus thinking to himself: I need a new name to go with my new powers. I will show this city a new form of terror I will release the ultimate chaos and carnage.

Cletus: Wait that is it. I will call myself Carnage.  
Carnage laughs a sinister Laugh that stretches out into a cackle as he walks out the door.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Clerk never expected this to happen. He had spent all morning cleaning up his store.

He never saw the silhouette but he heard the crash.

The Clerk turned to face this new intruder but quickly decides he should leave. The clerk runs outside screaming for help.  
Spiderman swinging by He was headed to check on the breakout at the police station when he overheard the yelling of the nearby clerk.

Spiderman webs his camera to a wall and sets the auto flash on a ten second timer.

He jumps and lands right in front of the shop.

Spiderman is momentarily surprised that the rhino is the one inside the store, he is only momentairly surprised because by the time he realizes it, the rhino charges right at Spiderman from his crouched position he was previously in.

Spiderman barley manages to dodge but the van that belongs to oscorp is not so lucky.  
The van is flipped across the street and into a light poll.

Rhino shakes it off looks up and spiderman and says: What's the matter bug you look surprised?

Spiderman: I thought I was in the middle of a robbery.

Rhino: Thought wrong.

Suddenly Spiderman's Spider sense goes off again but this time its not detecting rhino.

Spiderman jumps off the wall and lands back on the ground just in time to avoid one of shockers blasts.

Spiderman: So its two on one now, that's not playing fair.

Shocker: Life's not fair bug get used to it.

Spiderman thinks to himself: how do I get myself into these situations.

Spiderman avoids another of shockers blasts. This one hits a fire hydrant right behind him.

Rhino comes out of nowhere and grabs Spiderman and holds him right off the ground.

Rhino: Hey shocker up for some skeet shooting.

Shocker charges up his wrist units: Sounds good to me.

Rhino throws Spiderman straight up into the air.

Shocker aims his blast and fires.

Spiderman shoots a web-line in mid air and swings back down in front of rhino barely avoiding the blast, he shoots two weblines on both sides of the shocker and pulls on them to give him the momentum, he drops low and slides on the ground sliding right between the shockers legs and comes up to his feet behind the shocker.

Shocker following spiderman's web arc and his blast cuts through the building and into the rhino sending him backwards through the store he was standing in front of.

Rhino gets up and comes back through the front of the store.

Rhino: Shocker you do that again and you will be who I am going after.

Spiderman looks at shocker and says: You are not going to let a stupid animal like a rhino disrespect you like that are you?

Shocker: Of course not, no one and I mean no one disrespects the shocker.

Shocker charges up for a full powered blast and hits rhino with everything he has got, the force of the blast knocks rhino back into the store.

The Rhino stands up and dusts himself off.

Rhino: That's it I warned you shocker. He charges shocker.  
Shocker seeing his charging threat and he blasts the ground at an angle and he is carried up and to the right of the rhino.

Spiderman jumps and lands by rhino and says: Rhino he is making a fool of you.

Rhino: No one makes a fool of the Rhino.

Rhino charges shocker again this time he catches him in his right hand as shocker tries to blast the ground again, the shocker tries to raise the gauntlets to blast the rhino in the face, but before he can fire, the rhino reaches up with his left hand and crushes both guantlets not to mention the shockers hands.  
The Shocker screams in pain.

The Rhino tosses shocker over his shoulder, and shocker lands in a puddle that has accumulated by the destroyed hydrant.

The rhino walks to the shocker and picks him up and The Rhino pulls off his mask and looks at the absolutely horrified expression on the shocker's face.

Shocker: I have to get this suit...( he gets cut off by a web gag that covers his mouth).

The Rhino looks at Spiderman for a moment and then back at the shocker who is wiggling frantically trying to break the rhino's grip and before the rhino can figure out what the problem is the suit explodes like the one in the park did earlier did before.  
The shocker is out of the fight now and the rhino drops the shocker and staggers around the street trying to get his bearings again. Rhino does not notice that Spiderman is crouched on the street with two web lines pulled tightly on both sides of him  
The web-line snugs and pulls him up and his knee right into the rhino's face.  
Knocking The rhino out.

Spiderman covers rhino and shocker both in webbing.

Spiderman thinking to himself: I need to get on to the station. I just hope my worst nightmare is still in his cell.

Spiderman swings off towards the station.

Spiderman arrives at the station He sees an ambulance leaving.

Spiderman overhears two officers talking

Officer1: I don't know why they brought in an ambulance they should have brought in a hearse.

Officer 2: Did you see the size of that spike in his chest.

Detective Stan Carter also over hears the two cops talking.

Carter: Show some respect would you he was a cop just like you.

Spiderman walks up to Carter: Please tell me you are still holding Brock.

Carter: Sorry to disappoint you Spiderman when that rhino broke shocker out he escaped along with a psycho I had a lot of trouble capturing.  
Spiderman: Brock escaped but is the AI his costume still here?

Carter: Sorry web-head, about that I have a question for you.

Spiderman: Shoot

Carter: That costume was like a liquid right.

Spiderman: Right

Carter: It was also black right?

Spiderman: Right.

Spiderman: Why ask?

Carter: You saw the ambulance leave right.

Spiderman: Yeah I saw, Who was in it? 

Carter: A cop was impaled by a red spike.

Carter: When we first touched the spike it went from hard to liquid then it turned to dust.

Spiderman: I have not seen anything like that before.

Spiderman: Brock always seemed to want me, why would he kill a cop without a reason.

Spiderman: You said that there was a psycho that escaped also who was that?

Carter: His name was Cassidy Cletus Cassidy.

Spiderman: Why did you call him a psycho what was his crime?

Carter: He was a serial killer who took extreme pleasure in his work. He bragged that he killed his father when he was 14.

Spiderman: Sounds like a charmer. I have to go I will be in touch I left you a gift over on 7th street in front of the jewelry store.

Carter: Okay I will send some boys over to pick it up.

Spiderman swings off towards 7th to pick up something he forgot in his rush to get to the station.

Spiderman swings in and picks up his camera from the wall where he had it anchored.

Spiderman then swings off to hopefully pay his last visit to the bugle that night.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spiderman arrives at the bugle goes into the alley from earlier and retrieves his civvies from a web pouch that was about to fall apart.

Peter walks out of the alley and into the front door of the bugle.  
Peter takes the elevator up to The main offices of the bugle.

JJ notices peter come in: Parker where have you been did you get my photos?

Peter takes out the film and throws it to JJ. I have pictures there from the trap the rhino and shocker set up for Spiderman.

Peter: It was real funny the way he tricked them into taking themselves out I got pictures of it all right on that film Jonah.

JJ: Hoffman!

Hoffman: Yes?

JJ throws the film at him and Hoffman stumbles to catch it.

JJ: Get that developed and back to me in 15 minutes.

Hoffman: I will get right on it.

JJ: Peter I looked at your pictures from earlier how did you get that particular angle?

Peter: I climbed a tree and took the photos.

JJ: I remember when I was that young that I could climb trees and all that non-sense.

Peter: JJ I paid a visit to the Police Station where they were holding Brock.

JJ: Why would you do that? Wait, Wait What do you mean by where they were holding Brock?

Peter: one of my sources told me there was a breakout there earlier.

JJ: Yeah that rhino broke out shocker right.

Peter: Yeah, anyway Brock apparently escaped during the confusion as well as his cellmate.

JJ: Who was his cellmate?

Peter: They said it was one Cletus Cassidy.

JJ: The serial killer.

Peter: The one and the same.

JJ: Parker remember you are a photographer you keep this up I  
might make you a reporter someday.

Peter: Thanks JJ, but I am happy being a Photog.

JJ: Fair enough, You could have left the photos at the desk up front why come up here to talk to me.

Peter: I just thought you would like to know that Your good buddy Brock had escaped and he is probably heading this way.  
Peter turns his back and heads for the door when his spider-sense goes berserk.

He looks back at Jonah just in time to see a red silhouette break through the newly installed window that the repairmen had just finished about an hour before peter got there.

Jonah: Spiderman

The red silhouette: Afraid not they call me CARNAGE.

Peter runs out the door and heads for the roof.

Jameson: What do you want carnage?

Carnage: Death Destruction the usual.

Jameson: Why come here?

Carnage: This morning I was set free by accident. I received this little outfit from a friend.

Jameson: Why come here though?

Carnage: This costume is somewhat related to the former venom costume and somehow I inherited its hatred for you.

Jameson: I did not do anything to you why come after me?

Carnage: Nothing personal Jonah its hate I am just going with it.

Carnage reaches out with a clawed hand to grab JJ but before he can Spiderman web yanks Carnage out of the broken window.

Carnage lands on the same building that Spiderman was anchored on.

Carnage: Ahh the other person I inherited hate for.

Spiderman: You must be Cassidy, nice colors who is your costume designer?

Carnage: Lets just say that my friend here wants you dead who am I to argue.

Carnage launches several of his spikes at Spiderman, who manages to dodge them by inches.

Spiderman: That's a nice trick.

Carnage Jumps at him this time Spiderman does not manage to avoid it and he is slashed across the chest by carnages claws.

Spiderman looks at his bleeding chest: That does it.

Spiderman swings with full force and knocks carnage off the building and he falls several stories before he anchors himself to the building again.

Carnage shoots out his arms that grapple like hooks into the building on both sides of Spiderman.

Spiderman: You missed Cletus  
Carnage then draws himself up the way Spiderman did earlier with rhino and kicks Spiderman square in the chest.

Spiderman lands on the roof of the building he was anchored to.

Carnage runs up the rest of the building and steps on the roof where he is surprised not by Spiderman he is surprised by a Large black boot that kicks him square in the face.  
Spiderman sits up and sees venom holding carnage and pummeling him.

Venom: I believe you have something that belongs to us.

Carnage: It is mine now Eddie. He laughs another psychotic laugh.

Venom: Give it back to us now.

Venom punches Carnage and knocks him over to the roof of the  
Daily bugle building.

Spiderman swings back down to the offices.

Spiderman: JJ your old buddy venom is back you hear him upstairs he is fighting Carnage. He apparently wanting carnage's suit back on him.

JJ: You telling me that if I don't want in the middle of them I will leave town.

Spiderman: It would be a good idea.

JJ: J Jonah Jameson does not run from any problem. If you would do your job They would still be in Jail.

Spiderman: Don't put this off on me.

Spiderman hears something that sounds like a yell saying: Carnage Where are you?

Spiderman turns faces the window and jumps out and swings to the roof to check on them since it has got really quiet.

Spiderman is surprised to see that they are gone.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
During Spiderman and Jameson's conversation this is what happened up stairs on the roof.

Carnage: Nice shot Eddie.

Venom: We are Venom there is no Eddie Brock now we will take back what is ours.

Carnage: If you wanted it so bad why did you leave it with me in the first place?

Venom: We wanted freedom, more than anything else but now that we are free, we decided to retrieve it.

Carnage: Try it Eddie.

Venom jumps and lands on Carnage again.  
Venom hits carnage in the chest repeatedly until carnage's head lolls back.

Venom stands up thinking himself victorious when Carnage looks up grins and says: Got Ya.

Carnage kicks both feet into his chest and knocks venom off of the roof of the building.

Carnage jumps up and quickly runs inside the bugle's roof entrance and turns his suit into a civilian get up, and shuts the door back behind him.

Venom swings back up to the roof sees that carnage is gone.

Venom: Carnage! Where are you? You cant hide from me.

Venom jumps off the building and sets off in search for his counter part.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spiderman: Great I lost them just what I need I should have kept on fighting instead of going to warn Jameison.

Spiderman: I might as well head home and think this through.

Spiderman jumps off the bugle and heads for home.

The Next Day

Aunt May was having a regular day.

She had done her laundry. She had done her dishes. She had just sit down and began to relax when the phone rang.

May sighs gets up and walks to the phone

Aunt May: Hello.

Peter: Hi Aunt May I was just calling to check on you.

Aunt May: Oh thanks for calling dear but I am fine.

Peter: Aunt May do you remember that man that stopped by last time I was over.

Aunt May: Are you talking about Eddie Brock dear?

Peter: Yes I just wanted to ask you to call me if he tries to contact you.

Aunt May: I have not heard from him dear.

Peter: Okay I was just calling to check on you bye aunt may.

Aunt May: Peter make sure you stop by and see me some time good bye dear.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter hangs up the phone.  
Peter thinks to himself: MJ needs someone to protect her.

Peter: I am going to tell her, better yet I will let Spiderman tell her, the goblin went after her to get to me, and so did venom, she needs to know why these weirdo's keep trying to hurt her.

Peter picks up the phone and calls Mary Jane.

MJ: Hello

Peter: Hello Mary Jane, it is Peter How have you been?

MJ: Peter, I am doing good.

Peter: Mary Jane I wanted to know if you would like to catch a movie or go get something to eat later.

MJ: I would like that, What time do you want to pick me up?

Peter: I want to send a friend to pick you up is that okay.

MJ: depends on who the friend is, I am not real fond of the idea of someone else picking me up to bring me to you.

Peter: I am sending Spiderman to pick you up and bring you to me.

MJ: you are joking.

Peter: no I am not is that a problem.

MJ: No it is no problem Peter I have been meaning to talk to him but I can not find him.

Peter: I told him I was thinking of asking you out and he asked if he could pick you up and bring you to me.

MJ: He has been wanting to talk to me.

Peter: Yes he has.

MJ: What time should I expect him.

Peter: He will be by this afternoon after he makes his patrols he said.

MJ: I can't wait.

Peter: Okay MJ I will see you tonight.

MJ: Okay Pete bye bye.

Peter: bye.

Peter hangs up the phone and changes to his costume and swings out heads for the bugle.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spiderman lands on the roof of the bugle and after a quick change peter parker is heading down the stairs.  
Peter walks into Jameison's office and hears him cursing.

JJ: I have to get a new office.

Peter: JJ I agree with you.

JJ: Peter this makes what the third or fourth time someone has broken my window.

JJ: Peter what are you here for?

Peter: I kind of rushed out last night I did not get my check.

JJ: How do you get your pictures of super villains if every time one shows up you run out of the building.

Peter: JJ I left my film out on the front desk by the time I got back the action had moved outside so I went upstairs and they were gone.

JJ: Alright so you want your check hear is my signature so you can get it at the front desk.

Peter: Thanks JJ I will see you later.

JJ: Peter I just wanted to say keep up the good work those were some of your best work considering how like most of your other work they were Crap.

JJ slams the door as Peter walks out with a grin on his face.

Peter thinks to himself: This is one of the biggest checks he has ever wrote me or considering my work is crap. Peter laughs as he heads out the door with his big check.

Peter walks to a nearby bank and gets his check cashed.

Peter hails a cab and thinks to himself: feels good to finally get to take a cab somewhere.

Driver: Where to buddy?

Peter: Take me to the Osborn Residence. ( I don't know an address so I am leaving it like that)

Driver: Ok we are on the way.

The cab starts into motion.

Driver: Why would you be heading to that rich of a neighborhood.

Peter: Harry Osborn is one of my friends.

Driver: Ok whatever you say pal.

The cab arrives at its destination.

Driver turns to face his fare: Haven't I seen you somewhere before?

Peter: I am Peter Parker I take pictures for the Daily Bugle

Driver: No that's not it have you ever attended a major wrestling event?  
Peter: Not in my recent memory.

Driver: I used to announce at wrestling events.

Driver: Did you know I once announced for Spiderman in a wrestling match.

Peter: Spiderman used to wrestle? Peters mouth starts to show signs of a grin.

Driver: He wrestled once, then he decided to do the super hero thing.

Peter: Thanks for the chat maybe we will meet again somewhere down the road.

Driver: I still think we met before.

Peter gets out of the cab and heads up to Harry's door.

Peter rings the bell.

Harry's butler opens the door: Can I help you sir?

Peter: Is Harry around?

Butler: Let me fetch him come in and wait.

The Butler leaves the room and a moment or so later Harry enters.

Harry: Hey Pete how you been I haven't talked to you in a while.

Peter: Yeah I am sorry about that Harry I have been real busy with my work with the bugle.

Harry holds up and issue of the bugle with his finger on a small label that reads: Photos taken by Peter Parker.

Harry: I noticed

Harry: Glad to see you Photography job is working out.

Peter: I am glad it is taking off.

Harry: Peter there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about something.

Peter: oh what is it?

Harry: Peter do you remember the day of my father's funeral.

Peter: Yeah I do Harry, what are you getting at?

Harry: I told you I would make Spiderman pay remember.

Peter: sighs Yes I remember harry.

Harry: You know the rhino and shocker those were my first attempts at it.  
Peter: Harry what do you mean?

Harry: I hired them, to go after him.

Peter: Why tell me? What if I go to the police?

Harry: I trust you Pete you know how I feel you lost someone also.

Harry: You could not do something about your uncle but I can afford to pay people to hunt and attack Spiderman.

Peter: Harry I will see you later I think you need help.

Harry: I do need help to destroy that wall crawling freak.

Peter: Harry Goodbye I will see you later.

Harry: Peter you are not going to go to the police are you?

Peter: Not tonight I have to think about what you told me today.

Peter walks out the door thinking to himself: I did not want to tell Harry the truth that I am Spiderman and that it bothers me to walk into Norman's old home.

Peter thinking to himself: I came here to ask if any of Oscorp's vans have been stolen lately. I ended up finding out that he is paying people to hunt me.

Peter makes a quick check and a quicker change and Spiderman is jumping from roof top to rooftop until he gets far enough in the city to web swing to pick up a familiar red head.

Spiderman swings to Mary-Janes apartment.

MJ hears a knock at the door and she hurries to the door.

Spiderman is standing on the ceiling upside down holding flowers.

MJ: Spiderman

Spiderman: MJ peter sent these to you.

MJ: Well tell him thank you next time you see him.

Spiderman: I will MJ, I have to go catch a couple of psychos be back soon.

MJ nodded as she closed the door.

Spiderman climbed out the window at the end of the hallway, and started swinging around the city, he needed somewhere quiet where he could sit and think, he decided he would swing to the bridge where he fought Norman, and sit at the upper area and look out over the water.

Spiderman arrives at the bridge and sits there and begins trying to figure out where they could possibly be, he doesn't know anything about cassidy, other than he is a serial killer.  
His first instinct would be to keep an eye on the people around him, because of brock being out there, but he knows brock is focused on carnage so the odds of him dropping his hunt and going after peter are minuscule if any at all.

Suddenly on the bridge below there is a car wreck.  
What Spiderman did not know was that the wreck was caused by someone trying to avoid someone standing in the middle of traffic.

Spiderman hears a voice he remembers.

Cletus: Why did you try to run me over? He lets out a sinister Laugh.

Spiderman started hanging from a web-line and lowered down to the bridge slowly.

Before Spiderman can make it to the bridge he hears another familiar voice.

Venom: Did you think you would be able to keep from us forever?

Carnage: I was wondering how long it would take you to find me.

Venom: The only reason I lost you at the bugle was because I had not quite understood what this new sense was. It allows me to track you by your symbiote because ours are still linked somehow.

Carnage: Oh well I guess that means its time for you to die if you plan on following me forever.

Venom jumps at carnage and lands on his chest and starts pounding away again.

Carnage: You tried that already remember.

Carnage kicks venom off and laughs at his attacks.

Venom shoots out a stream of web and yanks carnage towards him.

Carnage forces some spikes out of his chest and bumps right into venom.

Carnage laughs as venom jumps back from the stabbing pain.

Venom: You will pay for that Carnage

Venom grabs Carnage and throws him over the edge of the bridge.

Carnage shoots out his symbiote like a grappling hook again.

This time he swings around the bridge in a full arc comes up the other side and kicks venom right in the back.

Spiderman thinking to himself: I am tired of being a spectator  
maybe I should get involved.

Spiderman drops down and hits Carnage right in the face with full force.

Carnage rolls backwards and into one of the girders that support the bridge.

Venom: You don't interfere. I want to kill you later.  
Spiderman: I have heard that one before venom. I just thought maybe until that time comes me and you could take care of this problem together and then us do our big fight scene later.

Venom: We don't need your help.

Venom pushes past Spiderman and covers carnage in his own webbing.

Venom: Carnage give us back the symbiote and we will let you live.

Carnage: Sorry I can't do that Eddie.

Spikes shoot through the webbing from all over carnage's body cutting through the webbing.

Carnage stands up brushes off the remains of the webbing grins and runs for the end of the bridge.

Venom runs after him.

Spiderman starts running right behind venom who turns and shoots a web line to cover spidermans legs to keep him from following.

Spiderman: Venom, you will need my help.

Venom: We need nothing from you.

Spiderman reaches down and starts prying the webbing loose from his legs by the time he rips it loose they are long gone.

Spiderman thinking to himself: I hit carnage with one of my best punches and he came up grinning.

Spiderman: I need some help on this.

Spiderman swings off to the home of one doctor curt Connors.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Connors household it is normal as ever.

Curt: Billy come here

Billy: yes dad what can I do for you?

Curt: Can you do me a favor and help your mother do the dishes.

Curt: I mean its not like I can do a whole lot around here.

Billy: Ok dad I will.

Billy walks in to the kitchen to help his mom.  
When they all hear a knock at the door.

Billy runs in little kid fashion and says: I''ll get it.

Curt gets up and walks to the door when he sees that Billy is struck speechless.

Curt: Can I help you with something?  
Then he looks around the door and sees spiderman.

Curt: Spiderman

Spiderman: nice to see you still remember my name Doc.

Curt: How can I help you Spiderman.

Spiderman: Doc Connors our old buddy venom is back I need your help dealing with him and a new symbiote weirder that seems to be worse than venom is also here.

Curt: Spiderman after my last run in with him I got in touch with one of the most brilliant scientist in this area.

Spiderman: Who?

Curt: Dr. Reed Richards.

Spiderman: Of the fantastic four?

Curt: One and the same.

Spiderman: What did he say?

Curt: He told me he would have something special in a few days.

Spiderman: When was a few days supposed to be.

Curt: I am not sure but I bet it would be fine if you went by today or tomorrow.

Spiderman: Its not that late I will go check by there tonight.

Spiderman runs out the front door and swings off heading towards the Baxter building.

Spiderman arrives at the Baxter building.

He swings in one of the upper floors and he starts walking the corridors searching for Dr. Richards.

Down the Hall Richards is making his final calibrations to the sonic gun he made due to doc Connors request.

Reed: Done

Sue: I still don't see why you got in such a rush to build that thing.

Reed: Curt Connors is an old friend and he asked me for help plus I had run out of electronics to build so it was an excuse to go to the workshop.

Sue: The truth comes out

Spiderman walks in and says: I found you, Dr. Richards.  
Reed: Spiderman is there something I can do for you?

Spiderman: I came here for some kind of sound weapon that you were supposed to be making for Doctor Connors.

The police sent me the remains of that sample that did not escape after examining it I came up with a containment unit that functions much better for containing the organism than just a glass case, it is a glass that is reinforced with a new alloy, I have come up with, what do you think of that?

Spiderman: I think that would be great.

Reed: Is there a problem with the whole symbiote?

Spiderman: They escaped and split now we have two symbiote's  
to take care of.

Reed: I want to give you this tracer and you keep it with you and whenever you find them turn it on and I will be there as soon as I can with the containment unit.

Spiderman: Sounds good I will go out and try to find them but I doubt it is going to happen tonight.

Spiderman: Reed would you mind bringing the gun with you also.

Reed: If that''s what you want.

Spiderman makes a web pouch on his hip to carry the tracking device.

Spiderman walks to a nearby window and jumps out and makes several blocks around town but unfortunately he was right he does not find the two of them so he goes home and goes to bed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day he gets up and decides to pay the bugle a visit.

He arrives at the bugle and walks into JJ's office again

Jonah: Parker I want you out on the streets and I want photographs of that red freak and Venom for me.

Peter: Alright maybe I will even get a picture or two of spider man to go with it.

JJ: I don''t care I just want photos of venom and carnage.

Peter: Will do JJ.

Peter walks up the stairs leading to the roof while on the stairs he pulls on his mask. He pulls on the rest of the costume before exiting to the roof where he proceeds to jump off of the building and starts swinging searching for venom and carnage.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spiderman swings by the police station to pay a visit to detective's carter and dewolf.

Stan sees Spiderman and walks up to him and asks: What can I do for you web-head?

Spiderman: I just came by to see if you heard anything about venom and carnage since last nights fight on the bridge?  
Stan: Actually it got quiet right after they left the bridge.

Spiderman: Alright I guess I will get out and look for them.

Stan: Spiderman I don't really like the idea of you being a vigilante. I am getting glances from every officer because of all of our discussions.

Suddenly an officer rushes into the station.

Stan walks over to the officer who is breathing real hard.

Stan: What is it?

Officer those two are fighting again at Grand Central.

Spiderman: I am on my way.

Stan: Spiderman

Spiderman: Yes

Stan: Leave it to the pros.

Spiderman: I plan on it.

Spiderman runs outside the station jumps up and swings  
towards Grand Central  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spiderman arrives at the station and sees the two fighting again.

Carnage: Venom wont you give me some slack I am tired of fighting you.

Venom: If you were tired enough you would just give us back what is rightfully ours.

Carnage: I already told you it is mine now and I will die before I give it up.

Venom: If that's how you want it.

Venom jumps in front of carnage grabs him and slams him into the floor of the station.

Spiderman turns on the tracer so Reed Richards can find them.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere at the Baxter Building.

Reed is tinkering with the ray when the buzzer comes on, signaling a location for him to go to

Reed: Ben get in here.

The Thing: What do you want stretch?

Reed: Ben load that glass chamber in the fantasticar.

Ben: If that's what you want stretch.  
Ben walks over picks up the glass chamber and puts it in the back of the fantasticar.

Reed loads the sonic device and gets in the fantasticar and flies off toward grand central.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at grand central the fight is starting to get a little out of hand.

Spiderman jumps off of a wall and swings right into venom knocking him off of carnage.

Carnage: Thanks for the help spidey, then he reaches up and knocks Spiderman into the wall behind him.

Venom jumps back on carnage and throws him into Spiderman.

Spiderman pushes carnage off of him but carnage turns faces him and launches spikes that pin Spiderman to the ground.

Carnage: Stay out of it.

Spiderman: If that's what you want.

Venom grabs carnage and throws him over his shoulder into a brick wall behind him.

Carnage comes up and jumps on venom and holds him down by the throat He pops out a few spikes out of his wrist and is about to impale venom when he is knocked off by the red boots of Spiderman who has worked himself free.

The fantasticar arrives outside and it slowly lands and reed quickly rushes in

Reed: Spiderman I am here

Spiderman: Feel free to help out.

Venom walks toward carnage again picks him up off the ground not paying any attention to the new arrival.

Mr. Fantastic points the sonic gun at the two of them and blasts them both with the gun.

Venom drops carnage the pain forces both of them to their knees.

Slowly the suits slide off of their bodies.

Their The very human Eddie Brock and the Very Human Cletus Cassidy sit there trying to realize what has just happened.

Cletus stands up and rushes Mr. Fantastic for forcing his suit from him.

This last bit of aggression gets met with a red glove.

Spiderman webs up Cletus and turns to see that Eddie has headed for the exit.

Spiderman shoots a web-line and covers Eddie.

Eddie yells: Spiderman as I said before I will not reveal your secret, I will carry it with me until I kill you and I will escape again someday.

Spiderman looks over and sees Reed gathering up they symbiotes in his holding cell.

They instantly merge into one being in the cell.

Reed carries the container and sets it in the fantasticar. Reed leaves for the Baxter building, Spiderman on the other hand swings off for home as he leaves he sees the red and blues  
arrive.

Spiderman thinks to himself as he is swinging home: Hopefully that is the last time I see venom or carnage.

The next day Peter gets up and goes to the bugle to see how everyone is.

Peter is walking towards the bugle when he stops by a local newsstand.

Peter picks up a copy of the daily bugle and almost falls down upon reading the headline.

There is a picture of Spiderman sitting on the wall at grand central and another right beside it of Carnage and Venom fighting each other.

The headline reads: Spiderman sits by and does nothing while two super-villains fight in grand central.

Peter looks at the caption and reads: Photos taken by Nick Katenzberg.

Peter is trying to see where he remembers that name from.

Then it hits him, nick is a photographer for a cheesy tabloid.

Peter traces back in his mind to the nights before events.

Peter thought he had seen something out the corner of his eye like a camera flash go off but he just thought it was tourists.

Peter walks into the bugle and takes the elevator up to the main offices.

For the first time since peter has known him Jonah is smiling.

JJ: Peter I know you tried to get the photos at grand central but you didn't.

Peter: Mr. Jameison I saw the front page of the bugle today.

JJ: It is a thing of beauty isn't it.

Peter: That''s not really how I would word it but.

JJ: I am just glad I finally have a photographer who takes my kind of photos.

Peter: Did you hire nick full time.

JJ: Of course I did. He is taking the kind of pictures of Spiderman the readers want.  
Peter: You told me there wasn't any openings that I should stick with freelance.

JJ: He has more experience than you kid. Besides all your pictures have Spiderman looking like some kind of hero.

Peter: JJ he is a hero.

JJ: No he is a criminal a vigilante, someone who takes the law into their own hands is a criminal.

Peter walks out of Jameison's office and takes the elevator back down to ground floor.

Peter starts walking and decides to pay MJ a visit.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter arrives at her apartment and knocks on the door.

MJ: oh Peter how have you been and congratulations on your  
helping stop venom and carnage.

MJ: That did not come out as complementary as I wanted did it?

Peter: Thanks for the attempt anyway MJ.

Peter: Have you read the bugle this morning?

MJ: No what I heard was from tv.

Peter tosses her a copy of this mornings paper.

MJ: But how why would your own publisher right this about you?

Peter: He has got a problem with Spiderman.

MJ: These pictures back with the story make it look like the truth he has several shots of you on the wall then one of reed Richards capturing the creatures.

MJ reads part of the story aloud: Spiderman sat idly by while the super villains know as venom and carnage wreaked havoc at grand central.

Peter sighs.

MJ continues: Spiderman only decided to get involved when he saw the arrival of a real super hero on the scene.

MJ: That super hero was Reed Richards of the fantastic four.

Peter: They don't have down that it was Spiderman who contacted reed Richards in the first place do they.

MJ: No they don't.

Peter: I came by to see if you would like to have lunch with me are you interested.

MJ: Lunch with peter parker not Spiderman right.  
Peter: Just me this morning.

MJ: Let me get my coat.

Peter retrieves his copy of the bugle as him and Mary Jane go out to get something to eat.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere at that moment Harry is losing it.

Harry through the twelve hundred dollar vase that Norman bought and it broke against the wall.

Harry walks up planning on stomping the remaining shards but stops when a piece of paper catches his eye.

Harry reaches down and picks up the paper and starts to read.

Norman: Dear Harry if you are reading this then I am dead. Only if I was dead would I allow you to shatter my favorite vase. I am sure that the lawyers told you that you inherited everything from me.

Norman: I know you are still young but you can handle it son. You are an Osborn.

Norman: I also want to leave you with something else.

Norman: you know that I had built the goblins glider.

Norman: I want you to have my newest prototype.

Norman: I also had recently developed a new strength enhancer that was stolen by the goblin.

Norman: I want you to go into my mask room and pull on the mask that is in the middle of the left wall it will have at least five feet to itself in both directions.

Norman: You will understand after reading what you find and seeing the gift I have left for you.

Signed GG

Harry looks at the paper and wonders: Why GG?

Harry walks into the mask room finds the mask mentioned above and tugs on it.

A latex cover falls off the wall to reveal a copy of the goblin mask.

Harry: steps back in shock.

Harry walks up to that mask and takes it off the wall and see it was hanging on some kind of lever.

Harry pushes the lever up and large gears can be heard in the distance.

Suddenly a trap door pops open and Harry finds himself falling and he stops after falling about 7 feet.

Harry picks himself up off of the ground dusts himself off and looks and sees something moving in the distance.

He walks toward the moving object and falls down to see before him the green goblinHarry waits for it to attack but it does not it just sits there in that pose.

He then notices that the goblin is pointing at something.

He looks and sees a large book on a table that reads Journal.

Beside it is sitting a small glass tube with a dark green liquid in it and it has no label.

Harry starts to thumb through the journal and falls down when he finally discovers Spiderman''s true identity. Harry also notices that his father developed some stinger blast gloves but never got to test them.

Harry takes them from the wall and puts them on.

Harry: How could he do this to me come into my home and play me for a fool.

Harry: Harry Osborn is no man or Spiderman's fool.

Harry sees the formula and picks it up and drinks it.

Harry falls down writhing in pain.

Suddenly he sets up. With an evil grin on his face.

Harry reaches over and grabs his fathers old hooded coat that was hanging up on the wall down here also.

Harry feels a sudden light headed-ness he feels pain as his body contorts and he is stuck suffering.

We see that Harry Osborn is gone now. The figure standing here has probably twice Harry''s muscle mass. The pants ripped and fell off of him except for around the crotch making them into a sort of pair of make shift shorts.

This new figure looks over at the old goblin suit and says: What are you looking at?

This new large figure takes the pouch that carried all the pumpkin bombs for the original and puts it on.

The new figure: Out of the way grandpa it knocks the suit flying off of the glider.

The suit crashes into the wall.

The figure leaps and lands on the glider.

Figure: I feel right at home.

We see its face and the face of Harry Osborn is gone.

His face has stretched and contorted as has the rest of his body with this new muscle mass.

We see a grin right before he blasts the lights in the room with his stinger gloves.  
Screen fades to black and all we see in the back is a pair of dark green eyes.

Screen fades to back with a cackle that could rival Cletus's but it isn't it is The New Green Goblins


End file.
